onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Drive Knight
|2='Drive Knight' to his enemies. }} |status = Alive |height = 182 cm (5'11½") |weight = Undisclosed |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 9 |affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 32 |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |japanese = Yōji Ueda |english = Todd Haberkorn }}Drive Knight '(駆動騎士, Kudō Kishi'') is the S-Class Rank 9 professional hero of the Hero Association. Appearance Drive Knight has long black hair and wears a white mask. His mask has a single horizontal slit for the eyes, and a single red shining eye in the center of the slit. The mask has three small vertical slits where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to a medieval black knights' armor. Drive_knight.png|Drive Knight's full appearance Personality Drive Knight has a strong suspicion towards Metal Knight and a generally calm demeanor. Drive Knight appears to be an incredibly tactical and calculating fighter. He is very focused on gathering information, and does not underestimate his opponents even if they are below his level of power; also, he is not willing to allow an enemy who has seen his abilities to live. This is possibly to avoid allowing his opponents to learn and therefore exploit his weaknesses. He is also quite merciless towards monsters, willing to use any means, including torture, to obtain the information he desires. To an extent similar to Blast, Drive Knight appears to prefer working on his own accord despite the Hero Association's orders, whereas the majority of other S-Class Heroes abide by the orders. Unlike Blast, Drive Knight partakes in his job as a hero more actively. Like Tatsumaki, he's also overconfident and usually disobeys orders from the Hero Association. According to Commander Sekingar, this is due to the fact he never lost a battle. However, this allegation of Drive Knight being overconfident contradicts his careful nature as shown when he did not take the number of Tiger Level threats lightly, despite his ability to defeat them with ease. Abilities and Powers As an S-Class hero, Drive Knight is extremely powerful. He was able to easily defeat a group of Tiger-level Mysterious Beings, and he managed to defeat the Dragon-level monster Nyan relatively quickly and without sustaining much damage thanks to his multiple features and . Sekingar has claimed that Drive Knight has never lost a battle before. This reputation is enough to place large caution for the Hero Association when the possibility of his defeat is presented. Physical Abilities '''Immense Strength: Drive Knight possesses tremendous physical strength. He was able to effortlessly rip off the head of a Tiger-level Mysterious Being. He was also able to send Nyan flying with a single punch, although these punches did not deal significant damage, and he was strong enough to stab Nyan in the chest after roasting him. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Drive Knight has quick movements even outside his''' Knight''' form. He was able to use his shape-changing box to form Silver and quickly decapitate two Tiger-level Mysterious Beings before any of them could figure out what was happening. More impressive is the fact he was able to react to and keep up with Nyan, a dragon-level mysterious being. Immense Durability: '''Thanks to his very sturdy machine body, Drive Knight is able to withstand very powerful blows. He was even able to stay standing after taking Nyan's multiple '''Feline Retributions, and in his Gold form, he could withstand these attacks with minimal damage. Fighting Style Drive Horseman.png|Knight Form Drive Sword.png|Silver Form Drive Knight Bike Mode.png|Chariot Form Drive Knight Hisha.png|Flying Chariot Form Drive Knight Kaku.png|Bishop Form Driveknight super.png|Gold Form Tactical Transformation (戦術変形, Senjutsu Henkei): Drive Knight effectively uses his shape-changing box during combat by swiftly transforming it into various weapons or tools to defeat his opponents. This way of combat seems to be highly versatile, as he can change its shape according to the situation, and even Nyan noted that he could not predict Drive Knight's next moves. *'Knight' (桂馬, Keima): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his lower body into that of a mechanical horse's, giving him increased speed and leg strength. *'Silver' (銀, Gin): Drive Knight fuses with his box-like object and transforms his right arm into an electricity-imbued sword. His right shoulder has two spiky protrusions and a cable is connected from it to the sword. The sword is powerful enough to easily slice through multiple monsters. *'Chariot' (香車, Kyōsha): Drive Knight transforms into a very cool looking motorbike. **'Missiles': The motorbike can shoot missiles from its sides. **'Poisonous Exhaust Fumes': The motorbike has poisonous exhaust fumes. *'Flying Chariot' (飛車, Hisha): Drive Knight transforms into a bulky compact projectile with four wings and forms rocket engines that propel him forward. *'Bishop' (角, Kaku): Drive Knight transforms into a large humanoid robot with a crested helmet. This form sacrifices durability for power. *'Gold' (金, Kin): Drive Knight adds a layer of armor to his body. His hair turns white and his armor flares between its plates. In this state, his strength and speed increase to an unknown extent, although this is not the true benefit of his Gold form. **'Heat': In Gold form, Drive Knight can increase his body's temperature and even create plumes of fire. Thanks to this, he was able to heavily burn Nyan while he was in his body Miscellaneous Abilities Keen Perception: Drive Knight is able to identify the threat level of the Mysterious Beings he engages against. Whether this is because of his robotic mechanisms or a comparison of his strength to the monsters he fights remains unclear. Equipment Shape-Changing Box: Drive Knight possesses a box-like object with the ability to swiftly change shape and to fuse with his own body to form various weapons to use against Mysterious Beings or even as means of transportation. Drive Knight also uses it to torture his enemies. It appears to contain various cybernetic parts. Hero Rating Drive Knight's rating determined by the Hero Association: Trivia *According to the databook: **Drive Knight was named by the Hero Association after a direct request from himself. **It is unknown if he is a cyborg or a robot. *Drive Knight's various Tactical Transformations are named after the pieces used in the traditional Japanese game Shogi. References Navigation zh:驅動騎士 fr:Mecavalier Category:Characters Category:S-Class Category:Heroes Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes